Noah's Ark
Noah's Ark is the 51st episode of VeggieTales. This is the only episode to have the character designs used in VeggieTales in the House and VeggieTales in the City. It is a bibical adaption of Noah's Ark. Plot The countertop opens with Bob and Larry remarking how they look different, and the cucumber telling Bob about the elephant in the room. He introduces his pal Roger, which Bob is puzzled why there's an elephant on the countertop. Larry hints to Bob that they're telling the story of Noah because they got an email from Chris, who wanted a brother than a sister. Characters *Bob *Larry *Pa Grape/Noah *Shem *Madame Blueberry *Sadie *Katrina *The French Peas *Laura Carrot *Junior Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus (Picture cameo) *Mr. Lunt (Picture cameo) *Khalil *Percy Pea (Picture Cameo) Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Come in Twos *I've Got Plans *Trust Song *Welcome You Aboard *My Golden Egg *No More Rain *I Had Plans *Dove Song *God's Got Plans *What Have We Learned Origins/Production In 1998 and 1999, Big Idea wanted to do a 45-minute VeggieTales video. They thought about Noah's Ark but then decided on Jonah due to fur being hard to animate. While writing, the story of Jonah didn't even start when on the 17th page, so they decided to make it a full theatrical release instead and they released in 2002 as Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie. According to an episode of The Phil Vischer Podcast, Big Idea went through 3 different versions of the script before ending up with the version that had 10 songs when 20 were written in total. As confirmed on their Tumblr, Elena & Olivia Ceballos (the twin sisters who redesigned the characters for VeggieTales in the House) provided the redesigns for Katrina & Sabrina (who plays Shem's wife Sadie) from Beauty and the Beet for this show. Fun Facts Explanations *Elephant in the room is a idiom for not explaining the truth either ignored or going unaddressed. This was clearly joking about the series being redesigned. *Bacon and Pork Chop are names for the type of meats based around pork, which is from pigs. This also connects towards Ham, another kind of meat from a pig. *Tar is a sort of black liquid, commonly used to mend roads. *Job (jobe with a silent e) is a bible story from the Old Testament. Trivia *This was the only episode for several things: **The only episode to use the new look from the Netflix series. **The only episode where Tress MacNeille takes over as the voices of Junior Asparagus, Laura Carrot, Madame Blueberry, and Petunia Rhubarb. *There were a few differences between pre-production and the final version. **The credits shows different pieces of concept art of the Ark, meaning it was staged differently than the final pitched. Concept artist Cedric Hohnstadt stated in his blog that the characters were changed from what was pitched. *This episode does not have a sneak peek of the upcoming episode before the menu nor does it have one in the paper slip released in the DVD packaging. * During the opening sequence, pictures from almost all of the previous episodes are shown, all of which consist of the artwork on the front cover of each episode (some of the earlier episodes' photos are from the DVD reissues, as opposed to the original VHS artwork), possibly to reference the redesigns. * Bob and Larry break the fourth wall by referencing they have new designs, unlike the other episodes. ** Shem also breaks the fourth wall by crumpling up a blueprint which is a time card. Remarks *In spite of VeggieTales' redesign, several characters and animals retain their previous designs (ie; Qwerty, the penguins, pigs, etc.) *The back of the DVD states it includes sing-along versions of No More Rain and God's Got Plans. *In the Studio Store section, the original character designs were literally kept in. Inside References *A few nods from Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie were used here: **The camels originated from Reginald. **A puzzle of the poster can be seen. ***The whale appearing when the wave was about to hit the Ark. *The characters use umbrellas just like the one in Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella. *During the opening countertop scene, Bob and Larry lampshade the fact they have been redesigned. Larry then says they must address the elephant in the room, only to dance around outright stating they were redesigned by addressing an actual elephant. Real-World References *Nell's line "Hasta la vista, leakies!" is a parody of from Terminator 2: Judgment Day. A similar variant of that quote was previously said in Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed. *The monkey eating the puzzle pieces is probably a reference towards the Curious George story Curious George Goes to the Hospital. *The scream used when the squid attacks the Ark is the iconic Wilhelm Scream. It originated from the movie The Charge at Feather River by actor Sheb Wooley. It has been used in countless movies, television shows, and video games. *Shem's fourth wall break is similar to Patrick's in the SpongeBob episode "Wet Painters" Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales episodes Category:Biblical adaptations Category:DVDs Category:2010s Episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Noah's Ark Category:Episodes focusing on Pa Grape